


Thinking of her

by shadow_of_kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Rangi is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_of_kyoshi/pseuds/shadow_of_kyoshi
Summary: Yun is a smart guy. He knows when his best friend has a crush on someone, even if she tries to deny it. Now he'll just have to figure out if the fire bender feels the same!
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Yun (one sided), Rangi & Yun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Thinking of her

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, and my first work in English! This is loosely inspired by the song She likes girls by Metro Station

Yun had known Kyoshi for years. She was his best friend and they talked to each other daily, so it wasn`t hard for him to notice things about Kyoshi that others couldn't, not even Kyoshi herself. He saw the way Kyoshi was acting toward his other best friend, Rangi. The three have always been inseparable, but lately Yun was feeling distant from the two girls. He knew they weren`t doing it maliciously though. Rangi cared about her position as the Avatar's bodyguard and would never do anything to sabotage it, and Kyoshi was always there for him, even now.

So why were the two girls constantly talking to each other and leaving him out of the conversation then? It took Yun longer to understand it than he'd like to admit, but he finally knows why. Kyoshi likes Rangi, more than just a friend! It became clear to him when he saw Kyoshi hitting her head on the doorway earlier today since she was too busy staring at Rangi. Sure, the girl is clumsy, but it was incredibly obvious that she had been focusedon the way Rangi slightly smiled and waved at them. She was head over heels for the firebender.

Now, Yun and Kyoshi were in his room. Yun decided that it was finally time to bring up her apparent feelings for Rangi. Now he just had to figure out how to approach the situation. There were a lot of setbacks, like Yun's own feelings towards the girl sitting next to him and the fact that liking the same gender is a taboo subject in the Earth Kingdom. He didn't know how Kyoshi would react and if she would think he's going to hate her! Still, it was now or never. Maybe talking about it playfully would make Kyoshi understand that he wasn't trying to attack her with the painful truth.

"You know, maybe you wouldn't hit your head on the doorway so often if you actually focused on where you're going instead of on Rangi," Yun started. He could still back out if Kyoshi would take it the wrong way.

Kyoshi turned her face away from him in a bad attempt to hide the blush on her cheeks. "I am focused! I just forget to duck sometimes!" the girl exclaimed, clearly embarrassed from being caught. There was something more in her expression. Shame and maybe even fear, Yun realised. He decided to continue anyway.

"Sure, but why are you blushing then?" Yun smirked. His friend was so surprisingly easy to read.

"I'm not! Look, can you just drop it? I don't like her, if that's what you're implying," Kyoshi said quietly, still looking away. Yun could tell she was lying. Kyoshi had a specific tell that was easy to spot when you knew what to look for, but instead of pressing on her, he took the hint and backed off. He had clearly hit a nerve. This conversation wouldn't be forgotten though, Yun decided. He wanted to figure out if Rangi felt that way too.

It was fairly easy to get some time alone with Rangi. She was Yun's bodyguard after all, and it wasn't like Kyoshi was constantly around him. The two were outside practicing their bending stances. Yun wasn't really sure how to bring up Kyoshi. The firebender didn't usually talk about her feelings. Yun could only remember a few rare moments when Rangi had opened up to him, but it had never been about romantic feelings. When she did decide to talk about feelings, she said a lot.

Luckily for Yun, Kyoshi was going out to do chores and passed them on her way to the gate. She couldn't see them, but Rangi surely saw her. The bodyguard followed Kyoshi with her eyes, which caused her to lose her balance. Rangi never lost her balance while training! She fell on the grass but tried to make it seem intentional, failing badly. Yun saw his opportunity and sat down next to the firebender.

"Looking at something?" Yun asked playfully. He hoped Rangi wasn't in a bad mood today so that they could talk.  
"Yeah, Kyoshi's going out. I hope those awful kids won't bother her today," Rangi admitted. That was easier than Yun had expected. Now he just had to keep the girl talking! That proved to be simple too.  
"I don't know why she won't stand up for herself! She deserves to be treated with respect," the firebender sighed and paused, zoning off for a moment.

"At least she has you protecting her!" Yun took the chance to point out Rangi's fierce protectiveness of Kyoshi. He had seen the girl scare off the other kids from the village more times than he could count.  
"I can't protect her forever though, no matter how much I want to. She's not the avatar, I swore to protect you," Rangi looked down at the ground.

The Fire Nation was much more open towards relationships between two people of the same gender. Maybe that fact encouraged Yun to be more forward with Rangi and just ask the question that had been lingering in his mind since his conversation with Kyoshi.

"Do you... like Kyoshi? As more than just a friend?"

Rangi looked shocked at the question, but she stayed quiet. She lifted her head to look up to the sky, and Yun did too. He wondered if he went too far. He shouldn't have assumed the firebender wanted to talk about it. He decided to give her some time to think about her answer. After what felt like a year but really must've been only five minutes, Rangi finally gave him an answer.

"Honestly, I think so. It's not something I really thought about before you asked, but I do feel like Kyoshi means more to me than just a friend should." She let out a long sigh and turned her head to look at the gate that Kyoshi had disappeared through, as if the tall girl would still be there. "I know there's no way she'd ever feel that way towards me, but it can't hurt to dream, can it?"

Yun looked down, knowing the answer to his bodyguard's question. Yes it can, but it won't hurt Rangi. It had been obvious for quite a while and the boy scolded himself internally for not having noticed it earlier. Kyoshi hadn't said it, but Yun knew she felt the same way towards Rangi. He knew that if the firebender just confronted Kyoshi and told her the same things she just told him, they'd get their happy ending. He didn't get the chance to reassure his friend though, because she'd just seen what she was looking for.

Kyoshi walked in through the gate, unfortunately followed by three kids from the village. One of them was holding a jar up in the air with earthbending. Without a word, Rangi shot up from her sitting position and started approaching them. Yun stayed on the ground, knowing he could help from afar if needed.

He hoped Kyoshi would come to terms with her feelings soon enough. It would be tragic if they passed the chance to be together. Despite his own feelings, the boy knew that Rangi and Kyoshi would make a great couple. They deserved someone worthy of their affections, and it was obvious they were both worth more than anyone else could be to the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! A special thank you to songsofbasingse for beta reading this!


End file.
